Open Your Eyes
by Yiyukimo-ak
Summary: Mycroft le tocó una vida difícil, pero aun así, sabe que no se puede rendir. Aun cuando sus padres se hayan equivocado antes y ahora él tenga que cargar con los pecados de ellos. ¿Acaso será justo aquello? Esta historia participa en el 'Reto de Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves' del grupo 'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook'.


Si... soy yo, después de desaparecer por unos meses, después de prometer volver con Echo y no lo hice, aquí estoy con otro Mystrade... Mi madre dirá que soy masoquista y mitotera por entrometerme en cada reto que aparezca, pero no lo puedo evitar, el escribir es mi terapia contra el estrés y mi ansiedad.

Así que, a lo que nos truje.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

'Éste fanfic participa del 'Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves' del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook' con el promp: Uno es ciego y se enamora de la voz del otro.

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo y esta vez no conté con un beta xD.

La historia tiene una canción que me ayudó mucho a parte de la historia y que siempre han sido mi musa en muchas de mis historias.

 **Alter Bridge - Open Your Eyes:** _watch?v=4XnjqXsZ7bE_

* * *

 **Open Your Eyes**

I.

Mycroft adora los colores del campo. Adora correr por el verde pastizal y sentir el fresco aire sobre su rostro mientras su madre le grita que no se adentre demasiado, que es peligroso andar solo. A él no le importa mucho, pues sabe que puede cuidarse solo.

El anaranjado del sol genera un efecto único en el cielo junto con las nubes y el poco azul de cielo, el color que se refleja en el lago es perfecto y lo maravilla de muchas maneras, cautivando su corazón de niño. Se pregunta cómo es que existen esos colores en la vida real, después sólo ríe y corre hacia el lago. No necesita preguntarse, sabe la respuesta. Su padre le dice que adora esa curiosidad innata hacia la naturaleza y su pureza, pero también le dice que debería enfocarla en otra área.

No siente culpa al ver aquella puesta de sol en el lugar que descubre junto a su hermano mayor. Frente ahí, descubre que los colores de la naturaleza son los más hermosos y duda encontrar algo que se le asemeje a aquella belleza lo enamora cada vez más.

II.

Su hermano mayor, Sherrinford, no es bien portado, supone que es a los nulos límites que sus padres le dan. Pero sabe que tanto él como Sherrinford poseen una mente asombrosa, más sus padres no se cansan de decirle al mayor de los dos que no llegará a nada con esa actitud tan arrogante, déspota y rebelde. Él también piensa lo mismo.

Ese día se confirman sus mayores miedos. Cuando baja al recibidor y ve a sus padres junto a la policía en la puerta, a esas horas de la madrugada, comprende que algo le pasa a Sherrinford. Su madre le dice que se vaya lejos, que los niños no deben escuchar conversaciones de adultos. Pero él no necesita escuchar nada, lo ve todo en el rostro y postura de su madre, tampoco le es difícil leer los labios de los policías para saber que ha ocurrido: su hermano robó a una familia adinerada en la calle y asesinó a la madre a sangre fría, después de dejar inconsciente al padre y al hijo pequeño, hay algo más, pero no logra verlo puesto que su madre llora con terror y su padre la abraza mientras ve en su rostro la culpa grabada en fuego.

Algo dentro de Mycroft se rompe, no sabe qué, pero está seguro que después de eso no volverá a ver su hermano.

III.

Los colores son sustituidos por números y libretas cuadriculadas. El campo por un nuevo hogar rodeado de casas y asfalto.

No conoce a nadie y nadie los conoce. Ese era el plan. Su madre lo decide de manera repentina para evitar el escandaló y las miradas tras lo ocurrido con Sherrinford, la nueva palabra prohibida en su casa. Su madre parece negar lo ocurrido y enfocarse en criarlo con más control; su padre no parece importarle y se mantiene apartado de él, lejos de las tardes de risas y juegos. Mycroft no entiende por qué su madre parece temer a perder el control.

Mycroft se olvida de opinar en su casa, se olvida de la alegría que hubo una vez. En su casa sólo existe una meta: aprovechar su inteligencia y hacerlo un gran matemático, cómo en su tiempo lo fue su mamá. Pero a Mycroft eso es algo que no le interesa, pero no quiere decir nada puesto que no quiere volver a ver a su madre dormida durante días enteros en la cama, ni a su padre ausente la mayoría del tiempo.

Tal vez él no tenga cerca a sus bellos colores de aquel campo, pero quiere ser esos colores para sus padres, esos colores en la vida de su familia, aun cuando tenga que sacrificar su sueños.

IV.

Alguien le quita su trabajo de ser color en su gris casa, por una parte siente alivio, puesto que por fin podrá descansar tras tres años de pretender ser feliz; por otro lado, maldice el contexto histórico en el que le toca nacer a su hermano menor.

Aún recuerda cuando recibió la noticia. Sus padres no lucían tan emocionados, más si lucían más como si acabaran de obtener un crédito hipotecario en vez de a un bebé. Todo parece ser parte del plan maquinado por su madre para la ascendencia al pedestal del hijo ejemplar: si se vuelve un hermano mayor, la presión del buen ejemplo lo haría ser el mejor. Bien para él, mal para su pequeño hermano quien crecerá en una familiar empresarial y no en una familia cálida.

Por un momento odia a su hermano por darle una nueva responsabilidad, pero ahora que lo tiene frente a él, tan indefenso y pequeño, con esos hermosos ojos azules que brillan resaltando una inocencia que acompaña a esa piel pálida como el papel, no puede dejar de pensar que hará cualquier cosa por proteger esa inocencia, de protegerlo de todo mal que lo aceche, incluso de sus padres. Si él debe ser el que cargue con toda la responsabilidad y el peso de la culpa de sus padres con tal de que su libertad no se pierda, lo hará a pesar lo que le cueste.

V.

 _Es por el bien de tu futuro._

Es la frase que ronda en su cabeza cada vez que se siente cansado. La odia, con todo su ser. La odia. Más ya nada puede hacer, es él quien decide cada día seguir ese camino.

La gente a su alrededor dice que su vida es perfecta, que tiene todo y que nadie es feliz como él. Pero la gente no sabe ni una mierda de su vida. La gente ve sólo lo que quiere ver, lo que él muestra. Más nada es lo que parece. Nadie ve que se come las uñas, incluso la piel alrededor de las uñas, nadie ve las noches que pasa sentado frente al refrigerador mientras se engulle los restos de la comida de ese día, nadie ve el gesto de dolor que hace cada vez que tiene que ir al baño y lo único que logra defecar es sangre, nadie ve la necesidad que tiene por rascarse por tiempo prolongado una parte de su cuerpo hasta sangrar y generar una llaga. Nadie parece notarlo.

Sabe que no se puede rendir ahora, mucho menos cuando ve a Sherlock, su hermano menor, dormir tan tranquilo, puesto que cada día decide seguir con esa vida por el de cabello azabache. Pero quiere dejar de lado su convicción, más la pequeña sonrisa y calma de su hermano de tres años le dice que debe seguir, más el horrible dolor de estómago junto a sus episodios de vómitos con sangre de hace unos minutos atrás digan lo contrario.

Esa noche no puede evitar llorar, pidiendo a quien sea que lo escuchara que lo hiciera más fuerte para soportar aquella carga.

VI.

Mycroft no tiene una adolescencia normal.

Cuando esta empieza, sus padres lo hacen reprimir toda emoción y lazo que puede generar que se desvíe de su mundo de números, evitando que obtenga la promoción hacia la universidad junto con su beca. Por ello, nunca le permiten experimentar la amistad, mucho menos el amor.

Ahora tiene frente a él a un chico que le es atractivo, más no sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos y, antes de enfrentar esa nueva sensación que inicia en su estómago y le recorre todo el cuerpo como si fueran pequeñas descargas eléctricas y entender porque su entrepierna se siente tan apretada cuando el chico le acaricia el rostro con ternura mientras lo arrincona contra la pared, decide huir.

Tras unos minutos, logra encontrar un refugio, más no puede lograr que su corazón y su entrepierna dejen de palpitar con fuerza.

VII.

\- Mycroft, juega conmigo.

Le encanta ver a Sherlock sonreír. Es una belleza que se asemeja, por poco, a la del aquel prado que tanto extraña. Al menos uno de los dos tiene espacio para la diversión.

Todos los días lo ve correr por el patio, a través de su ventana, y siente envidia de aquel cachorro que le regaló en su cumpleaños, puesto que siente que tiene su lugar al lado de Sherlock. Más no puede, ni ayer, ni ahora, ni mañana. Su madre nunca lo permite, le dice que son cosas absurdas en las que alguien como él no debe de enfocarse.

Sherlock vuelve a tocar la ventana con fuerza. Sus grandes ojos azules brillan a la par con el sol y su radiante sonrisa le contagia tanta energía, lo cual agradece en ese momento, más no lo dice.

\- _Mike_ – hace puchero mientras a su lado el cachorro le ladra para que le preste atención.

Su corazón se parte ante la escena. Lo desea, en verdad que lo desea, pero no puede. Y con todo el dolor del mundo mientras su corazón se parte en pequeños trozos, le debe responder un frío:

\- Ahora no, Sherlock, estoy ocupado.

Sabe que hizo mal, pero no había opción si quería proteger a su pequeño hermano de la mirada de su madre.

Si alguien debe sacrificarse, debe ser él. Por el bien de su hermano.

VIII.

El día en que se define si es promovido o no a la facultad de matemáticas de Oxford a la edad de dieciséis años llega. Los últimos años han servido para prepararlo y generarle un mayor estrés del que pudo imaginar, pero este momento es crucial para su vida, de este depende si consigue su futuro o debe de aplazarlo.

Sus padres están ahí, Sherlock está ahí, los evaluadores están ahí y el resto del mundo está ahí, esperando ver que fallara o que venciera. Siente la mirada de sus padres sobre sus hombros mientras ve a su madre murmullar como un mantra la frase que a él le ronda siempre la cabeza: _es por el bien de tu futuro_.

Su madre siempre le justifica cada acción que hace con esa frase: si lo golpea, si lo presiona, si lo encierra, si le grita, si lo priva de sueño, si lo aleja de las 'malas compañías', si le prohíbe salir, si lo aleja de su hermano menor; todo eso y más es justificado cuando es en el nombre de su futuro y, aunque al principio lo acepta, ahora cree que es excesivo, aún para él. Su vida se convierte en un infierno y sus padres no se dan cuenta.

Pero sabe que todo tiene un límite, inclusive su cuerpo. Y es ahora cuando se lo enseña. La mitad de su cuerpo comienza a sentirse entumecido, su cabeza parece estallarle y su vista se nubla. Se pone de pie para pedir ayuda, pero su cuerpo le falla y no puede evitar caer al suelo, lo que genera una gran conmoción en la sala de la cual no sabe más puesto que pierde el conocimiento.

IX.

Pasan cosas, de las que él no se percata, pero sabe que van a cambiar su mundo.

Su madre le dice que ya no puede seguir estudiando matemáticas. Y eso lo hace inmensamente feliz.

Su padre le dice que jamás volverá a ver. Eso le parte el alma.

Pero no muestra nada, ni tristeza ni enojo. Escucha a su madre sollozar y prefiere guardarse todo sentimiento para no causar más dolor. Quiere mostrarse fuerte frente a ellos, por lo que pregunta sobre su condición y es la voz de su padre la que responde a cada duda que tiene. No entiende cómo es que el _hombre ausente_ es ahora más fuerte que la _mujer de hierro_ , supone que alguien debe ser frío y manejar todo, por un instante se alegra no ser él, pero aun así no baja la guardia, puesto que no sabe en qué momento su padre pueda desmoronarse.

Les dedica una sonrisa a sus padres, para luego pedirles que lo dejen un momento sólo, alegando sentirse cansado. Más en el instante en que oye la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de sus padres alejarse, rompe en suave sollozo mientras se abraza a sí mismo y da la espalda a la puerta.

Sabe que lo ha perdido todo por lo cual lucha: la risa de su hermano, su libertad, el cambiante color de sus ojos, los colores del amanecer, los brillantes colores del prado que extraña… Debe olvidarse de todo eso, pero se niega.

Maldice una y otra vez su vida.

X.

Los meses después de su alta del hospital son el verdadero infierno.

No puede entender como de arruinada está su vida hasta que cae en la cuenta que no recuperará la vista jamás. Los doctores se le dijeron, sus padres también, pero tenía la esperanza de que algo cambiara. No es así.

Sus planes y toda su vida se viene encima de él y lo permite, lo desea. Desea sentir todo ese dolor y esa miseria para que sus padres vean lo que le hicieron. Pierde peso y se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto como seña de que va en serio. Pero así se siente, incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo y avanzar. No se preocupa siquiera por encender la luz, de todos modos todo es negro para él.

Sus padres se la pasan el día entero tocando con insistencia su puerta para que tome su medicamento, para que coma y para que salga de su cuarto. No quiere y se asusta. Sabe que ya nada será igual para él. No quiere vivir ya que nada tiene sentido para él.

Hay días en los que Sherlock logra escabullirse a su cuarto, pero ni su radiante presencia logra iluminar su ser. Le grita, una y otra vez, que no quiere ver a nadie, que lo dejen solo. Pero es mentira, odia estar solo, pero detesta que le tengan lastima.

XI.

Es Sherlock quien lo encuentra en su habitación con espuma en la boca y las muñecas sangrantes. También es él quien pide ayuda a sus padres y llama a la ambulancia. Lo sabe porque es quien suena más molesto y es quien le reclama por lo que hizo. Le grita una y otra vez lo estúpido que fue y que no es el único que sufre en esa asquerosa familia. Decide no prestar tanta atención a sus reclamos y sólo logra captar vagas frases como "su madre zombie", "pequeños cerebros", "seres idiotas", "niños molestos", "único solo".

Nada es importante para él, ni siquiera su vida, por eso decide que en cuanto le den el alta y esté en su casa, volverá a intentarlo.

XII.

No sale de su caparazón hasta ese día. No sabe por todo el dolor por el que Sherlock pasa hasta que suena el teléfono y su madre responde. Sabe que algo pasa porque la oye perder el aliento.

Sale de su habitación y siente como el ambiente se densa. Lo sabe puesto que tras perder la vista desarrolla el resto de sus sentidos de manera exagerada que hay veces que lo abruman.

\- Iré enseguida – oye sollozar a su madre para luego colgar.

Lo que sigue lo hace ver lo egoísta que fue.

Acompaña a su madre sin saber porque, pero descubre que es una buena idea cuando ella le sujeta la mano con cariño al manejar. Sabe que llegan al hospital cuando el olor a medicamento le abruma las fosas nasales. Los doctores los abordan cuando su madre da el nombre de Sherlock y las noticias comienzan a fluir.

\- Tuvo una sobredosis – informa uno de los doctores.

\- Lo logramos estabilizar, pero su cuerpo es muy joven para que resista una vez más – expone otro.

\- Debemos hospitalizarlo – propone su padre en cuanto llega.

Sabe que es lo mejor, pero su madre a su lado le aprieta con fuerza su mano con la que lo sujeta, en señal de protesta. Debe hacer algo, aun cuando nadie se lo ha dicho, siente que es su culpa que su hermano haya llegado a eso.

\- No creo que sea necesario – pronuncia con firmeza, serenando su ser. Siente las miradas de todos sobre él y escucha decir a su madre un ligero 'gracias' -. Es su primera vez – prosigue con su monologo, pero siente las fuerzas abandonarlo y recuerda cuando él estuvo en el lugar de Sherlock. Se lo debe -. Yo… yo hablaré con él.

XIII.

\- Lo lamento tanto – dice mientras su corazón se encoge. – No estuve ahí para ti cuando más me necesitaste.

Le sujeta la mano a Sherlock con fuerza, pero este parece no reaccionar ante el roce. Mycroft vuelve a apretar y siente que fue muy egoísta al abandonar a su hermano y pensar sólo en él.

\- Te prometo que lo voy a arreglar… - pronuncia con fervor. – Yo…

La mano de Sherlock se suelta con brusquedad y oye gruñir con fuerza al moreno. Agradece no poder ver su rostro en ese momento, puesto que sabe que es una mirada que no soportaría.

\- ¡No intentes arreglarme! – le escupe con fuerza, sonando molesto. – No tienes derecho sobre mí…

\- Sherlock… - empieza pero la risa irónica de su hermano lo calla.

\- Ya estás roto, Mycroft… - comienza con frivolidad tras parar su risa, haciendo que algo dentro del aludido se quebrara -, ambos lo estamos…

Y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Mycroft se prometiera hacer algo. Convirtió su vida en un infierno y arrastró a todos a eso. Eso debe cambiar.

XIV.

Aunque le es difícil, trata de volver a su antiguo ritmo. Su cuerpo ya no está acostumbrado a eso, pero su cerebro le ayuda a adaptarse a todo lo nuevo para él. Aprende el lenguaje braille en menos de un mes, puede presumir que lo domina como si lo hubiera sabido toda su vida. Consigue andar por diferentes partes con su bastón guía con maestría.

Le cuesta el motivarse para estudiar, pero cada vez que acaricia las cicatrices de sus muñecas sabe que debe seguir.

Por fortuna, su padre accede a su petición y no internan a Sherlock cuando es dado de alta. Vuelve a su casa y tenerlo rondando a su alrededor le reconforta un poco. Sabe que ya no es ese niño que jugaba a ser pirata en el patio con su perro, pero al menos sale al patio a jugar un rato con el animal. Se siente seguro de que _Redbeard_ , la mascota de su hermano, lo acompañe a todos lados.

Al final del segundo mes, Mycroft logra acreditar para reincorporarse en su antiguo colegio. Su madre lo felicita, su padre sólo le da un apretón de manos. Sherlock ni se le acerca.

XV.

Acredita para ciencias políticas con honores. Sus padres y maestros se sorprenden por su decisión, pero él confía en que puede hacerlo. Durante su estancia en el colegio aprendió a manejar a las personas y a leerlas a pesar de su deficiencia visual. Tal vez no pueda ver a las personas, pero puede deducirlas a partir de otras cosas. Sherlock le dijo que se estaba volviendo lento, él lo habría hecho en menos tiempo.

Lo único que lamenta de su decisión es que debe alejarse de su familia. Por un instante lo siente un alivio, puesto que al fin puede descansar de aquel ambiente tenso que se generó tras su accidente; por otro lado el dejar sólo a Sherlock le preocupa, pero siente que debe hacerlo si quiere dejar un camino para su hermano. Aún recuerda esa promesa de hacer algo, de protegerlo y arreglarlo.

 _Ambos estamos rotos._

Esas palabras le taladran la mente y piensa que a lo mejor no está tomando la mejor decisión.

XVI.

Mycroft lo sabe antes de que su madre lo diga por teléfono. Sus últimas llamadas con ella lo hacen sospechar, pero esta se lo confirma: sus padres se van a divorciar. Siempre lo supo. Era algo obvio tras todo lo ocurrido en su familia. Su padre es el que se rinde y decide terminar y su madre lo acepta, ya no tiene fuerza para seguir controlando y su voz se lo dice mientras su llanto se estrangula en su garganta.

Desvía el tema hacia su hermano, ella sólo dice que está con su nuevo amigo, como todas las tardes. Necesita preguntar más, pero su madre parece no saber, por lo que termina la llamada con la noticia de su nuevo reconocimiento y lo bien que le está yendo. Oye a su madre reír poco del otro lado antes de felicitarlo. Aun cuando odie ese rol, es un hábito para él dar un poco de color y alivio a su rota familia. Un hábito que lucha por evitar pero no logra erradicar.

XVII.

 _Esto no volverá a ocurrir._

La noticia de su hermano le cae como balde de agua fría. Pero viéndolo con cabeza fría, era el siguiente paso tras todos los hechos ocurridos en su familia.

Tras el divorcio de sus padres, la lucha por la custodia y la reciente muerte de Redbeard, la recaída de Sherlock a las drogas era el siguiente paso a seguir, pero lo que no contempla es que esta haya sido peor que la anterior.

Estuvo al borde de la muerte por todo lo que se metió, su supuesto amigo no sobrevivió a la sobredosis. Lamenta su perdida, pero luego de saber que por culpa de él su hermano había caído en la drogas en primer lugar, agradece la perdida en su interior.

Su madre suena más cansada y destruida que la última vez. En el círculo de destrucción en que se convierte su familia, su madre es la siguiente en caer y teme por la integridad de su hermano estando en su compañía. Por eso no duda en pedir el llevarlo a vivir con él en su departamento en Londres; su madre no protesta, su padre accede a regañadientes. Sabe que su madre morirá sola por la depresión, pero ya no le importa, sólo quiere cuidar a su hermano de esos monstruos que se hacen llamar sus padres.

XVIII.

Sherlock le grita cuanto odia Londres y cuanto lo odia a él por traerlo a Londres cada que tiene oportunidad. Le duelen sus palabras, pero sabe que es lo mejor.

Los siguientes meses son los más pesados. La desintoxicación de Sherlock, los trabajos de medio tiempo y los finales de la universidad, todo aquello hace que Mycroft se sienta a punto de explotar. Teme volver a su antigua rutina y volver al mundo de estrés del que está aprendiendo a salir. Por fortuna el comportamiento de Sherlock, al igual que su rutina mejora.

Un día, el olor a otro perfume acompaña a Sherlock cuando vuelve de la escuela esa tarde. Mycroft quiere preguntar, más el escucharlo reír sin ironía ante un comentario lo hace guardar su distancia y esperar que sea él quien hable.

Sherlock le pregunta al otro día sobre la amistad y el amor. La pregunta queda al aire, Mycroft nunca ha tenido un amigo y no sabe cómo responder.

Un mes después, Sherlock trae a John Watson al departamento. Mycroft sonríe y no puede evitar sentir una pizca de celos.

XIX.

\- ¡Felicidades, Mycroft! – suelta con entusiasmo John tras abrazarlo.

Sonríe y no puede evitar sentirse sorprendido por lo rápido que llega el día de su graduación. Se siente orgulloso de sí al ir en contra de todo lo que decían de su condición y haberse graduado con honores, convirtiéndolo el primero en lograrlo.

Antes de John, otras personas en lo abrazaron y le dieron sus felicitaciones: sus maestros, sus compañeros, incluso un representante del gobierno se acerca a él y lo felicita, Mycroft lo interpreta como un recordatorio de su acuerdo de exclusividad al servicio de la corona. Y es que durante sus prácticas había mostrado habilidades únicas de las cuales el servicio secreto quería hacer uso y él estaba dispuesto a prestar por un excelente precio.

Su hermano se encuentra a su lado, sonando molesto mientras el joven Watson termina su abrazo para comenzar a regañarlo por lo poco educado que es con él. Así había sido desde que lo trajo a su departamento, eran inseparables a pesar de las discusiones por lo cruel que a veces solía ser su hermano y a pesar de ser dos personas muy distintas, eran tan compatibles. Y Mycroft lo agradece, en el interior, al joven porque al menos Sherlock tiene a alguien que lo saca de todo ese torbellino de emociones incontrolables en las que se volvió su hermano menor.

Ya no menciona nada de su vida anterior y eso Mycroft lo aligera un poco. Ni su madre ni su padre han llamado para saber de ellos, Mycroft tampoco los ha buscado. El único contacto que tienen es el dinero que llega cada mes por parte de su padre y los presentes que envía su madre para sus cumpleaños y navidades.

Por ello no le extraña que no aparezcan ese día y tener por compañía sólo a su hermano y a su amigo. Pero aun así le duele su ausencia.

XX.

\- ¿Por qué huelen a basura?- pregunta alzando la ceja y con las manos en la cadera. Su tono de voz molesto.

Oye latir con fuerza el corazón de John ante el silencio que se forma en la habitación, su respiración suena agitada y puede oler el sudor del chico que presume escurre por su piel.

\- Sherlock – murmura con miedo John, más su hermano parece no inmutarse.

\- ¿Y bien? – insiste remarcando su descontento.

\- Estábamos realizando una investigación – respondió con simpleza Sherlock.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Un caso de asesinato – confiesa por fin su hermano con firmeza. Mycroft quiere soltar las mil y un razones por las que aquello es una estupidez, desde todas las perspectivas, pero Sherlock se le adelanta y suelta con rapidez: - Decidí estudiar ciencias forenses durante la mañana y química por las tardes.

Mycroft sabe que aquello es una completa locura. No era algo que le permitiría hacer a su hermano, buscándole evitar el mismo estrés por el que un tiempo atrás pasó. Busca en su mente los distintos argumentos que puede usar contra su hermano para convencerlo de retractarse, que aquello no está bien. Pero algo se lo impide y sólo atina a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida?

Lo oye sonreír y se siente bien por preguntar.

\- Detective consultor.

Esa firmeza le hace ver que ningún comentario que ahora haga lo hará cambiar de opinión.

XXI.

No cree poder escuchar algo más hermoso que aquello.

Recuerda que su madre lo llevaba a musicales cuando era más joven, recuerda el amor que tenía su padre por la música y la guitarra y su insistencia por que aprendiera a tocarla. Más nunca se había sentido atraído por semejante instrumento hasta ahora. Las cuerdas suenan a un ritmo que le hacen saltar su corazón, haciendo que su cerebro de la señal de querer fluir al ritmo de la melodía y no entiende por qué. Pero es cuando escucha una gruesa y melodiosa voz que acompaña dicha melodía que es cuando se queda petrificado y flechado por todo aquello.

Sonríe con fuerzas mientras que una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

Por un momento recuerda los colores que tanto amó en su infancia, haciendo que olvide el pesado día en su trabajo.

Decide sentarse y escucharlo por unos minutos más mientras enciende un cigarrillo y lo fuma.

XXII.

Nunca se atreve a acercarse.

Lleva ya dos meses de esa forma: sale a comer, pasa por aquel parque, se sienta en una banca a metros de distancia –según lo que calcula por la distancia de la voz–, espera que el hombre comience su melodía y, una vez termina, se retira a comprar sus alimentos. Aprende a interpretar el día del hombre según la canción que toca, por lo que deduce el tipo de trabajo y el estilo de vida que lleva.

Hay días que las canciones lo llenan de energía, hay días que lo entristecen. Pero a pesar de que el tiempo no sea el más óptimo en Londres, él hombre siempre está a la misma hora, tocando la guitarra, en el mismo parque, sin falta.

Mycroft lo agradece, pero nunca se acerca a decirle, teme que lo malinterprete y decida privarlo de su bella música que hace que olvide que su madre lleva hospitalizada una semana.

XXIII.

\- ¿Cuándo te acercarás y le dirás tu nombre? – pregunta Sherlock mientras desayuna.

Mycroft lo ignora y sigue bebiendo su café. Se enorgullece por las habilidades deductivas de su hermano menor, lo que ayuda a reafirmar lo que le dijo hace unos meses atrás; pero odia que lo deduzca a él.

Decide no seguirle el juego, aun cuando su corazón se encoge ante la mención de aquella situación y su cabeza le diga que haga algo al respecto.

\- ¿Cuándo dejaras de fingir que no amas a John? – le regresa sin mostrar ninguna facción en su rostro.

Oye a Sherlock refunfuñar y soltar el cubierto con exceso de fuerza sobre su plato. Recoge su parte de la mesa para luego aventarla sobre el lavatrastos, generando un sonido que hace sonreír a Mycroft.

Unos minutos después, escucha la puerta del piso superior cerrarse con fuerza.

XXIV.

Ese día llueve en el parque y el músico toca una melodía que le hace desear volver a su infancia. Ese mundo en donde todo era más sencillo y en dónde lo más doloroso era un raspón en la rodilla.

Su traje sastre a tres piezas se empapa por la lluvia y no le importa. Olvidó la sombrilla cuando salió de su oficina corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Aun cuando olvidó también su bastón, su cuerpo recordaba tan bien el camino que no lo necesitó para llegar allí. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor solamente se apartaba y le daba espacio.

Su respiración es agitada y su corazón no deja de taladrarle los oídos, más aun así puede escuchar la melodía que interpreta aquel hombre.

Aún recuerda la voz de Sherlock al teléfono, sin emoción y plana.

\- Madre se suicidó en el hospital. Se colgó con las sabanas en el baño – le había dicho de la forma más fría, como una máquina -. Padre quiere que regresemos para hacernos cargo del funeral.

Sabía que, tarde o temprano, su madre caería en eso. Pero no puede evitar que le duela como ahora le duele. Agradece que esté lloviendo, así no lo pueden ver derramar lágrimas. Detesta que lo vean frágil, pero en ese momento no hay nadie en el parque, sólo el sonido de la guitarra y la voz de aquel hombre que lo tranquilizan.

No sabe en qué momento se dirige a su banca y se sienta, tampoco en que momento la música deja de sonar. Sólo siente como la lluvia cesa a su alrededor y el calor de otro cuerpo parece invadir su espacio personal.

\- Vas a pescar una neumonía si no te cubres bien, amigo – le dice aquella voz a la que tanto adora oír cantar. Se escucha sinceramente preocupado. Presume que lo observa detenidamente mientras sostiene la sombrilla sobre él.

Se siente estúpido al no poder hablar, cree que es por todo lo que trae en la cabeza. Gira su rostro hacia dónde provino la voz y le dedica una ligera sonrisa, una que sabe que no llega más allá.

\- Suena como una interesante idea – es lo único que puede exponer.

Lo escucha reír y siente que es algo hermoso.

\- Para mí no, así que te invito a mi casa, no está lejos de aquí – propone alegre.

Mycroft duda en aceptar, pero quiere dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasa en su vida y se deja llevar por la mano del otro, quien lo sujeta con fuerza.

\- Además, no me gustaría que mi admirador número uno muriera.

Su corazón da un salto.

XXV.

\- No quiero hablar de mi vida – pronuncia apretando los dientes y la taza con fuerza.

La chimenea está encendida frente a él. Su traje sastre está sobre una silla cerca de la chimenea por lo que lo único que viste es su ropa interior, una camiseta el doble de su tamaño junto con un short deportivo, mientras su cuerpo está envuelto con un cobertor.

El otro joven se sienta a su lado. El olor a café, a shampoo de sábila y a humedad lo acompañan, embriagando sus fosas nasales. Decide guardarlo en su memoria para próximas referencias.

\- Y no pienso preguntarte sobre ella – asegura el otro, tras oírlo sorber de su taza.

Se mantienen un momento en silencio, las llamas crepitan y el aroma a café llena a toda la habitación. Aun cuando ha escuchado que los silencios pueden ser incomodos, el pelirrojo se siente cómodo en aquella situación y con la compañía del otro chico.

Oye bostezar al otro y no quiere preguntar cuanto tiempo llevan ahí sentados los dos, más lo intuye por el cansancio que él mismo siente. El joven se recarga sobre él y la piel de Mycroft se eriza.

\- Gregory Lestrade – pronuncia entre bostezos.

Mycroft busca con sus manos un lugar donde dejar la taza y al no encontrar, lo deja sobre el suelo. Gregory toma parte del cobertor que envuelve a Mycroft y se arropa con este mientras se acomoda sobre las piernas del político.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres tomar un baño, tú…?

\- Mycroft – dice con timidez.

Lo oye reír por lo bajo. Va a responder molesto pero cuando lo intenta, el otro se le adelanta.

\- Mycroft es un nombre muy propio para ti, pelirrojo – suelta con somnolencia.

Mycroft sonríe.

\- ¿Siempre invitas a desconocidos a quedarse en tu casa? – pregunta con curiosidad. Su mano busca la cabeza de Gregory pero se detiene al pensarlo inadecuado. Aun cuando Mycroft se siente tocar el cielo ante esa situación, no sabe si Gregory siente esa misma ensoñación, no quiere arruinar un momento tan agradable como ese por hacer algo impropio con el dueño de la voz que lo ha cautivado.

Siente sobre sus piernas como el otro mueve la cabeza en negativa y, por alguna razón que desconoce, siente alivio muy dentro de él.

\- Sólo... a quienes me importan – apenas pudo entender aquello entre el bostezo que suelta pero no puede evitar la enorme sonrisa que se forma en su rostro.

Gregory se duerme al cabo de unos minutos y Mycroft no hace nada para despertarlo. Decide pasar la noche ahí y se permite ese contacto íntimo con otra persona.

XXVI.

El dulce aroma del café lo despierta.

Su cuerpo se siente agarrotado por la extraña posición en la que durmió. Aún está envuelto en el cobertor y el peso extra de algo más sobre sus piernas lo hace salir de su somnolencia.

\- Espero hayas dormido bien – suelta el otro mientras toca con las yemas de sus dedos el muslo del político.

Mycroft se tensa e intenta incorporarse, pero el peso de Gregory se lo impide. Quiere seguir con ese juego, de pretender que ese encuentro fue en el mejor momento de su vida, pero no puede seguir evitando su realidad. Su hermano lo necesita, su padre lo necesita, su madre muerta necesita que tome decisiones.

\- Te-tengo que irme – se apresura a decir, sus manos buscan el cuerpo del otro para moverlo y así liberarse, pero no es necesario ya que Gregory se mueve primero.

\- ¿Volver a tu vida real? – su voz suena sin ese característico tono alegre. Mycroft se muerde el labio al sentirse responsable de ello.

\- Tengo que asumir algunas responsabilidades que nadie más tomará – expone poniéndose de pie.

No conoce su entorno, pero no es un gran problema para él. Sus pasos son firmes y sus dedos se vuelven sus ojos. Logra llegar hasta la silla en la que Gregory le dijo que había puesto su ropa a secar. La toma y, sin importar que el otro esté ahí, comienza a desvestirse.

\- ¿Tan importante son tus responsabilidades? – insiste con su nuevo tono de voz vacío.

Mycroft se coloca la camisa y el pantalón con lentitud. La pregunta de Gregory le hace reflexionar y sabe la respuesta a eso, pero decide no responder. No termina de vestirse cuando escucha los pies descalzos de Gregory acercarse. Siente la mano del hombre sobre su mejilla y logra notar la callosidad de esta sobre su piel, indicando lo mucho que ha hecho el otro hombre para llegar hasta donde está ahora. No necesita cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento, pero tampoco quiere que el momento siga ocurriendo porque no sabe si se podrá ir de esa casa.

\- Estabas llorando cuando te encontré – comienza Gregory, sus dedos acariciando los alzados pómulos del pelirrojo. - ¿Tan dolorosas son tus responsabilidades?

Mycroft no quiere hablar, sólo niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos, apretando con fuerza, en espera de que el tiempo se detenga y poder disfrutar de todo aquello. Pero el peso de su realidad es más fuerte que todo aquello y no puede evitar apartarse de la caricia de Gregory.

Da unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando huir, pero tropieza con algo y cae de sentón sobre el suelo.

\- Mycroft – lo llama con preocupación Gregory y sus manos están sobre las suyas más rápido de lo que espera.

Y ese roce le transmite preocupación y algo más que Mycroft lo logra identificar, pero se siente como si ya no pudiera más, algo dentro de él parece quebrarse y él no quiere evitarlo, siente que es tiempo de dejar fluir todo. No sabe en qué momento su cuerpo tiembla y los brazos de Gregory lo rodean, tampoco en que momento comienza a llorar y la mano rasposa de Greg le acaricia con dulzura la espalda, formando círculos pequeños y grandes por toda esta.

\- No quiero ir sólo – pronuncia entre sollozos, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo del hombre.

Lo oye sonreír a su costado y sus brazos parecen tenerlo más cerca, como si buscara eliminar todo el espacio que los separa.

\- No lo harás – murmura junto a su oído, una de sus manos viaja hasta su cabeza, sus dedos enredándose entre sus mechones pelirrojos -. Quiero acompañarte. No dejaré que pases solo por esto.

Se mantienen por un tiempo así y el pelirrojo lo agradece, recuerda los abrazos que su madre le daba cuando era más pequeño, antes de que todo en su familia fuera tan mal. No quiere aceptarlo, pero extraña tanto su infancia, más de lo que recuerda haberlo hecho. Logra calmarse tras minutos de estar sollozando, por primera vez no se avergüenza de que alguien lo vea así de frágil. En eso momentos prefiere ser solamente Mycroft Holmes el hombre roto por la vida que Mycroft Holmes el gobierno británico.

El político se aparta con delicadeza del agarre, los brazos de Lestrade se deslizan, aflojando el abrazo, más se mantienen cerca de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Siempre acompañas a desconocidos a sus asuntos? – indaga queriendo sonar alegre, pero falla por completo.

Las manos del otro viajan hasta su rostro de nuevo y lo acunan mientras sus dedos se encargan de limpiar las lágrimas que siguen asomándose.

\- Sólo a quienes me importan – repite las palabras del día anterior y el corazón del pelirrojo se encoge. Una suave sonrisa se apodera de sus labios.

\- ¿Tanto te importo? – pregunta, temiendo la respuesta.

\- Te he visto tomar el mismo asiento por más de dos meses, a la misma hora en la que estoy tocando mi guitarra – expone sonando serio -. A pesar del clima, del día o la hora… ahí estás, escuchando mi música.

» Y tal vez no te conozca, pero siento que has llegado a un momento en mi vida que parece ser importante – el aliento del otro roza sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz haciendo que se estremeciera -. Y eso… eso para mí es importante.

No puede contradecir lo absurdo de sus palabras porque los labios de Gregory están sobre los suyos, en un suave roce que poco a poco se intensifica. Le corresponde con torpeza, porque nunca antes ha hecho eso y, a pesar de ser conocido por muchos como 'el hombre más inteligente', se siente estúpido al creer que lo hace mal.

Se separan cuando el aire es necesario y desea con todas sus fuerzas poder ver el rostro de Gregory, odia, ahora más que nunca, el ser ciego; aun cuando haya aprendido a ver de otras formas, desea ver cada una de las facciones de Gregory al momento de besarlo y el cómo lo ve.

Oye su agitado respirar muy cerca, por lo que sabe que aún sigue a corta distancia.

\- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que me amas? – pregunta curioso, porque realmente no sabe cómo funciona esto.

Lestrade ríe tras unos segundos de haber contenido la respiración.

\- No – responde entre risas. Mycroft se decepciona -. No te conozco lo suficiente.

\- Pero me besaste… - pronuncia firme, haciendo que se pierda aquel momento dulce que habían compartido.

\- Si – afirma el otro -, te lo dije, te considero importante.

Mycroft arruga el ceño.

\- Porque llegué en un momento que parece ser importante en tu vida – recita con molestia, se siente absurdo al decir aquellas palabras -. Pero, ¿Qué momento?

\- _No quiero hablar de mi vida_ – pronuncia en son de victoria, irritando al pelirrojo.

Gregory estalla en carcajadas mientras Mycroft suelta un bufido molesto, para ir poco a poco sonriendo.

Reconoce este tipo de situaciones, las escucha siempre con Sherlock y John, las vive de vez en cuando con su hermano: cuando alguien te ve como en realidad eres y no por lo que puedes hacer, más allá de la ceguera, más allá de su habilidad deductiva. Se siente bien, por lo que no puede enojarse con el hombre, sabe que nunca podrá.

Busca con sus manos el rostro del otro, guiado por las embriagantes risas que emanan de él, llega a las mejillas y, sin pensarlo demasiado, es ahora él quien lo besa. Falla en un principio, pero Gregory lo guía con dulzura. Es un corto beso, suave pero preciso para él.

\- Acompáñame a mi departamento – pronuncia sobre su boca -. Necesito de tu compañía.

XXVII.

Sabe cuál es el rostro de Sherlock en cuanto llega al departamento aun cuando no lo puede ver. Sabe que va de enojo -por haber desaparecido desde la tarde del día de ayer- hasta la más grande sorpresa -por aparecer en medio de la mañana con un hombre desconocido- en cuestión de segundos, e intuye que ninguno de los presentes logra verlo. Lo que no espera es la reacción de John. Contiene el aire por unos segundos por la sorpresa de verlo llegar con Lestrade, como si hubiera algo más que él desconoce. Quiere preguntar, pero su hermano se le adelanta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – reconoce que la pregunta no va dirigida a él y aprieta el brazo que sujeta de su acompañante.

\- Lo conoces – afirma Mycroft, adelantándose. Siente el pulso del otro acelerarse ante aquellas palabras y Mycroft se siente un poco decepcionado.

\- Es el detective Greg Lestrade – se adelanta a decir John, buscando mediar todo. El ambiente comienza a sentirse pesado -. Es el hombre que nos permite entrar en las escenas de casos.

\- Mycroft… Holmes – pronuncia Gregory, soltándose un poco del agarra del pelirrojo, su voz parece algo divertida -. Debí imaginármelo cuando escuché tu nombre.

Y ahora todo cobra sentido para Mycroft, teniendo el contexto verbal, ahora es más fácil deducir aquellos espacios en blanco que tenía sobre el hombre que conoció tocando la guitarra. No quiso aceptar el hecho que erró en algunas cosas, pero se siente victorioso por descubrir muchas otras.

\- Supongo que debes ser tú el hermano con poder en el gobierno con el que siempre me amenaza Sherlock – lo oye sonreír y no puede evitar soltar unas ligeras risas ante el concepto en el que su hermano lo tiene, para después asentir.

\- Y tú su estúpida llave a su entretenimiento – repite las palabras que una vez oyó decir a Sherlock tras haber llegado de un caso.

Gregory ríe de nuevo.

\- Si, el mismo.

\- Aun no responde mi pregunta, Lestrade – suelta molesto su hermano.

\- ¿Acaso no lo puedes leer, hermanito? – pregunta con superioridad Mycroft, pero luego se arrepiente de ello.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, oye sonreír a Sherlock con malicia.

\- El hombre de la guitarra – susurra Sherlock con una voz que se le antoja de burla.

Ahora sabe que no podrá librarse de las constantes burlas de su hermano.

XXVIII.

Decide no decir nada durante el viaje. Le pide lo mismo a John y a su hermano, el último accede de mala manera. No sabe cómo reaccionará su acompañante al saber el motivo que los lleva a su antigua ciudad, más aun así le sorprende que acceda de buena manera el viajar.

Cuando llegan a su destino, algo dentro de él se encoge. Aun cuando no puede ver, todo a su alrededor se siente tan familiar, con un ambiente pesado y sofocante. Oye a su hermano gruñir y sabe que tiene la misma sensación. Agradece la presencia de John y de Gregory internamente.

Toman sus pertenencias y piden un taxi. Sherlock da la dirección y todo queda en silencio dentro del auto. Siente la mano de Gregory sobre la suya y la cabeza del mismo se recarga sobre su hombro.

\- Lamento tú pérdida – susurra con pena. No quiere preguntar cómo lo sabe porque reconoce que dio demasiadas pistas en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Sabe que son extraños, pero no se arrepiente de haberlo invitado. Y, por alguna extraña razón, siente que puede hablar con él sin temor y eso lo hace sentir tranquilo.

\- Agradezco tu compañía – regresa con sinceridad y sujeta con fuerza la mano que lo acaricia.

\- No podía abandonar a mi más grande admirador – percibe sarcasmo en su voz y no puede evitar sonreír.

Permanecen en silencio el resto del viaje, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, olvidando que John estaba a su lado, que Sherlock está refunfuñando a cada instante y que aquel taxi los lleva a la realidad que es su vida y que Mycroft busca aplazar.

XXIX.

La actitud de su padre no ha cambiado en todos esos años. Pareciera que toda esa energía de la que se jactaba cuando era más joven se perdió por completo tras haber quedado ciego. Ahora sólo tenían a un hombre seco y duro, carente de sentimientos y emociones. Un ente meramente racional. Por ello no le extraña el que no haya cuestionado la presencia de John y de Gregory, como tampoco que no haya derramado ninguna lágrima durante todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a él.

Tampoco le parece extraño que Sherlock no haya llorado, sabe que la parte emocional solamente la reserva a su compañero de clases.

Y él, busca no mostrarse frágil de nuevo frente a alguien. Pero la cálida mano de su acompañante no le ayuda lo suficiente.

Al terminar los oficios y tras haber enterrado el cuerpo de su madre, su padre los invita a pasar la noche en su casa. Les informa que venderá la propiedad de su madre y que les repartirá el dinero a ellos dos. Le extraña la forma en que lo dice, intuye la razón, pero opta por no sacar el tema a relucir, sabe que no es el momento indicado para ello. Y parece que su hermano lo entiende también.

Se dirigen a sus habitaciones y se preparan para dormir.

Esa noche, Mycroft no puede dormir bien por la presencia de Gregory al otro lado de la cama.

XXX.

Los siguientes días fueron extraños para Mycroft. La presencia de Gregory en su vida lo hace salir de balance, pero es algo que disfruta.

A pesar de la muerte reciente de su madre, Sherlock parece no estar afectado. La presencia de John le sirve para distraerlo muy bien, al igual que la presencia de Gregory en su vida. Aun cuando no se hayan vuelto a besar, el detective le hace visitas a su casa cada mañana al desayuno y cada noche para cenar. Aprovechan ese tiempo para conocerse. Mycroft no profundiza mucho en su vida, cree que Gregory tampoco, pero siente que está bien.

Mycroft agradece que Gregory siguiera tocando la guitarra, este sigue tocando en sus horas libres durante la comida, también toca para Mycroft algunas veces en su casa. El pelirrojo adora ese gesto y espera poder oírla siempre.

Greg nunca le pregunta por su ceguera, más el pelirrojo si demuestra sus dotes deductivas.

\- Ves mejor que todos los que no son ciegos – le dice una noche cuando fueron a un restaurante y Mycroft dedujo a una mujer que estaba a la mesa de al lado.

Pero a pesar de eso, no deja de tratarlo como siempre. Mycroft se siente natural en la compañía del detective y agradece no tener que pretender como lo hace con todos a su alrededor.

XXXI.

\- Quisiera poder verte sonreír – le dice una noche cuando están platicando.

Mycroft siente la incomodidad de Greg a su lado y se arrepiente ante el comentario. Tal vez no se expresó como hubiera querido, pero no puede evitar sentirse desafortunado al no poder ver a la persona de la cual está comenzando a experimentar sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido.

Las manos del detective acarician las suyas y puede sentir ternura y pena en aquel gesto. Es algo que aprendieron a hacer para comunicarse sin palabras. Siempre que Gregory quiere decirle algo con el rostro, este siempre le toma de las manos y comienza a acariciarlo de la forma en se siente; ya sea tristeza, enojo, alegría o sorpresa, Mycroft podía leer cada emoción que su amigo le demostraba y eso le facilitaba las cosas, además de que también aprendió a descifrar la perfecta y maravillosa voz que este poseía.

\- ¿Siempre has sido ciego? – por fin pregunta después de meses de conocerse.

\- No – responde con simpleza. No quiere ahondar más, teme a romper el momento. Gregory parece entender porque sigue acariciando sus manos.

Mycroft alza su mano, buscando el rostro del otro en un intento por probar una loca idea. Su pareja lo guía y lo lleva hasta sus mejillas en dónde le permite al otro descubrir toda la extensión del rostro ajeno. Acaricia sus mejillas, sus pómulos bien definidos, su mentón pronunciado, su barbilla ligeramente partida, su nariz alargada y pequeña, sus ojos un poco rasgados, sus no tan pobladas cejas, su gran frente junto a las grandes entradas que tenía en su cabello, lo sedoso y suave que es su cabello, su no tan grandes orejas, sus labios suaves y perfectos que comienzan a formar una sonrisa. Todo en el rostro del otro le parecen perfecto y no puede dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que se debe de ver.

Pasa sus dedos hacia su cuello y, en un arranque de deseo, lo atrae con fuerza y une sus labios para devorar los del otro. El beso parece subir más y más que no sabe en qué momento llegan a su habitación. Es cuando recuerda que están solos y que Sherlock no llegará hasta la mañana siguiente tras haber pasado la noche en casa de John.

No sabe que hacer ahora, su cuerpo pide más contacto y cercanía, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Gregory lo guía en cada acción y se siente como un niño aprendiendo. Comienza a gemir y se siente avergonzado, más los labios de Gregory ahogan todo.

Mycroft se viene primero, seguido por Greg. El pelirrojo se recuesta a su lado y no teme el acurrucarse en los brazos de su pareja. Siente su cuerpo encajar a la perfección, como si hubiera sido hecho a la medida para encajar ahí. Se siente como si fuera su hogar, como si perteneciera a ese lugar y le gusta.

\- Eres perfecto, Mycroft – le susurra al oído mientras sus manos recorren su cuerpo con dulzura.

No está seguro si Gregory le dice más porque se queda dormido.

XXXII.

Gregory Lestrade se muda a su departamento.

Mycroft no siente la diferencia puesto que la presencia del hombre en la casa de los Holmes se había vuelto tan común como la de John, siente que es lo correcto.

Sherlock no parece molesto, al contrario, disfruta la compañía del detective más que nada porque le es más fácil el saber de los casos nuevos que llegan a Scotland Yard. Mycroft también lo agradece porque puede servir de filtro para estos y así evitar cualquiera que pusiera en riesgo la vida de su hermano y su amigo.

La compañía de su pareja se siente tan normal, como el sonido de la guitarra cada mañana y al anochecer, que no puede evitar que se le escape la palabra 'querido'. Sherlock estalla en risas y su pareja sólo atina a soltar unas ligeras risas. Se despide de él con un beso en los labios, un 'hasta luego' acompañado de un suave 'te quiero' antes de irse al trabajo. Mycroft se siente enrojecer y huye al baño para dejar de escuchar las risas de su hermano y seguir sintiéndose apenado.

XXXIII.

\- Dame tu dinero de la herencia de nuestra madre – le exige Sherlock en cuanto llega a su departamento.

Se escucha alterado y, si no lo conociera como lo hace, sabe que ha estado llorando durante toda la tarde. Trata de acercarse a él para tocarlo, pero este parece retroceder.

\- No lo necesitas – se adelanta a decir.

La furia que a eso le sigue le es útil para deducir que es lo que tiene a su hermano tan alterado. Sus manos no dejan de moverse con ansias desde el día que lo escuchó discutir con John por teléfono.

\- ¡Tú no puedes irte a la guerra! – eran las palabras que resonaban en la mente de Mycroft desde aquel día. Y sabían muy bien lo que significaban: la familia de John no podía pagarle los estudios al muchacho.

John le había dicho que él quería estudiar medicina, puesto que su interés era ayudar a las personas. Pero la forma en que se lo dijo, con esa añoranza, le hizo deducir que aquello estaba fuera de su alcance debido a los problemas económicos que estaba teniendo su familia. Y tal parecía que el muchacho había encontrado la forma de cumplir su sueño sin que importara mucho el dinero y era estudiando medicina en la academia militar, pero eso significaba que debía de cumplir con su servicio militar y participar en cualquier disputa armada en la que se encontraba el país.

Puede sentir la desesperación de su hermano cuando le vuelve a insistir por el dinero. Pero Mycroft sabe que aquello no es posible y sabe que Sherlock también.

\- No puedo dártelo, no es suficiente para los dos – expone con delicadeza.

\- Yo no estudiaré – se apresura a decir, subiendo el volumen de su voz -. No lo necesito… Pero John…

\- No te dejará hacerlo – lo devuelve a la realidad.

Oye a Sherlock sollozar.

\- ¡John no puede irse! – grita con furia y el ruido de algo rompiéndose le da el perfecto énfasis que necesita.

Mycroft ni se inmuta, aun cuando le pesa saberlo de esa forma, no puede perder la compostura igual que su hermano.

\- No quiero… - la voz se le quiebra y sabe que ya no puede más. Aprovecha ese momento y se acerca con cuidado a su hermano, busca su frágil cuerpo y no puede evitar abrazarlo. El peso de este sobre sus brazos los hace caer de rodillas y es ahí cuando Sherlock se quiebra por completo, llora sobre su pecho y no le importa que le esté mojando su traje sastre. – No-no quiero que mu-muera… no qui-quiero que me deje…

\- Aquí estoy, hermano – le dice entre susurros mientras le acaricia la espalda.

Odia que Sherlock sufra, odia saber que está quebrándose lo poco que había logrado construir, pero odia más no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

 _Estamos rotos._ Esas palabras le taladran la cabeza de nuevo y quiere apartarlas, porque ya no son verdad. Ambos consiguieron repararse, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock despierta abrazado de Mycroft y a un lado de Gregory.

XXXIV.

John había dejado la ciudad dos semanas atrás y Sherlock no había salido de su habitación desde entonces. Había sido una despedida muy dolorosa para ambos y entendía que su hermano se sintiera así. Pero ya le comenzaba a doler el escucharlo sollozar cada vez que pasaba al lado de la habitación. Todos los días su pareja pasaba a dejarle el desayuno, la comida y la cena y cada día dejaba más y más restos de comida. Gregory tuvo que pedir permiso por unos días en su trabajo para hacerse cargo de Sherlock, pero este parecía no querer reaccionar.

\- Debemos de hacer algo por tu hermano – le dice su pareja tras salir de la habitación de Sherlock.

Y Mycroft concuerda con él, pero no sabe cómo ayudar a su hermano. Ni siquiera a la universidad había aceptado ir, siendo que las clases habían comenzado unos días atrás.

Mycroft se decide que ya es suficiente y va hacia su habitación. No toca, sabe que su hermano no responderá. El aroma que lo recibe le recuerda que su hermano lleva ya varios días sin bañarse y no puede evitar arrugar la nariz.

\- Sherlock – lo llama molesto. El otro parece no inmutarse, lo que hace que vuelva a llamarlo elevando la voz.

\- ¿Mmm? – atiende a la tercera vez que lo llama.

\- Ya es suficiente que estés aquí, _pudriéndote_ en tu miseria – lo regaña con fuerza.

\- Ya le dije a Lestrade que no voy a salir, así que puedes irte y dejarme en mi _miseria_ – le responde con fiereza.

\- No lo haré – saca con firmeza -. Levántate.

\- No – lo desafía mientras parece que se incorpora.

\- Sal de esa _maldita_ cama, Sherlock – insiste con autoridad.

\- No quiero.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Ya basta! – explota el pelirrojo y camina con rapidez hacia donde está su hermano y busca su brazo para luego tirar de él. Por fortuna le es sencillo jalarlo y sacarlo de ahí debido a la poca fuerza que este posee tras tantos días de no haberse alimentado bien.

Sherlock hace una pataleta, soltando palabrotas a diestra y siniestra y lucha por zafarse del agarre sin ningún éxito. Mycroft lo lleva arrastrando, guiándose con la pared, hasta el baño y lo avienta en donde cree que está la regadera. Busca la llave para abrirla y deja que el agua helada caída sobre su hermano, quien suelta una maldición con fuerza al sentir el agua.

\- ¡¿Qué _chingados_ te pasa?! – ruge con fuerza mientras cierra la llave.

Escucha los paso de su pareja por detrás y ni eso le sirve para calmarse.

\- No, ¿qué _chingados_ te pasa a ti, Sherlock? – le devuelve la pregunta con enojo -. ¿Por qué te estás dejando morir de esta forma?

Oye a su hermano bufar con molestia mientras lo escucha sentarse sobre el suelo de la regadera. Esta era la única forma que tenía Mycroft para saber lo que hacían con precisión qué era lo que hacían las otras personas, el agua en la ropa generaba el suficiente ruido para poder saber cada acción que ahora su hermano hiciera

\- No es de tu incumbencia – murmura con desprecio, sus piernas se encogen contra su pecho y lleva sus brazos alrededor de estas.

\- Claro que lo es, eres mi hermano y me preocupas – expone bajando un poco el volumen.

\- ¡Ja! – suelta con desdén -. Si te preocupas por mí, ¿dónde carajos estabas cuándo me sentía sólo en casa? – La pregunta atraviesa con fiereza su corazón, sacándolo de aquella burbuja en la que se encerró por tanto tiempo, evitando ver la realidad de la consecuencia de sus decisiones -. ¿Dónde _chingados_ estabas cuando me sentía morir tras la muerte de Redbeard? O ¿Cuándo en la escuela me golpeaban y se burlaban de mí? – Siente más dolor – O ¿Cuándo Víctor me inyectaba la heroína en mi sistema?

Escucha la ropa húmeda de Sherlock, sabe que se pone de pie y avanza hacia él, marcando cada paso que da. Las palabras se clavan cada vez con más fuerza sobre el pelirrojo, como si fueran cuchillas.

\- ¿O cuando mi padre decide que es muy divertido jugar con mi cuerpo como si fuera su maldito saco de boxeo mientras madre no dejaba de llorar dentro de su alcoba? – la voz se acerca tanto a Mycroft que siente que se lo comerá, pero no quiere retroceder, aun cuando le duele y siente como cada parte de él se quiebra con cada palabra que le escupe Sherlock con ira, no retrocede.

Sabe de todo aquello, pero jamás lo quiso enfrentar. Parte del porqué se llevó a Sherlock con él tras su última recaída fue debido a que presentía que en aquel lugar Sherlock sufrió demasiadas cosas que lo habían dejado destrozado, por eso sus palabras de aquél día le afectaron demasiado y lo vio como una llamada de auxilio que su hermano menor le hizo.

Pero el oír las palabras salir de la boca de su hermano le duelen bastante, mucho más de lo que le dolió en aquel día.

\- Tú sólo te preocupabas por ti, por tú mundo, tus cosas… Incluso nuestra madre te veía como su mundo – su voz disminuye un poco mientras relata aquello, sufriendo cada parte, pero algo parece detonar en su interior porque lo oye aspirar con fuerza antes de gritar: - ¡Todo en mi _puta_ vida era girar en torno a ti! – sigue reclamando mientras lo empuja con un dedo, acusándolo y envenenándolo con cada palabra -. Inclusive tu maldita ceguera y tu estúpido intento de suicido tuvo que girar en torno ti.

» A nuestros padres les dolió más el verte casi muerto con las venas abiertas que el que yo estuviera encamado por sobredosis…

Lagrimas corren por las mejillas del pelirrojo y es ahí que entiende por todo el dolor que su hermano ha pasado. Lo abraza, sin importar que este se resista, sin importar que lo está mojando, lo abraza con fuerza. Siente toda la rabia acumulada de su hermano y no puede evitar sentirse culpable de sus miserias.

\- Lamento haber sido un asco de persona – comienza con la voz quebrada, sin importarle que su pareja aún está observando todo y haya escuchado toda la historia -. Lamento no haberte protegido, lamento no haber sido tan grande para evitar que los golpes de nuestros padres te alcanzaran, lamento haber muerto sólo para volver a vivir y traerte más problemas… Y lamento por abandonarte y haberte dejado a merced de ese par de buitres que se llevaron lo mejor de ti…

» Me prometí el protegerte – los brazos de Sherlock dejan de golpear y se detienen en los brazos del mayor de los Holmes, apretando con fuerza; por un momento agradece el no poder ver, porque sabe que en cuanto vea el rostro de su hermano, jamás podrá superar el dolor y la culpa -, ser yo a quien mis padres utilizaran para pulir sus pecados, me prometí que nunca te tocarían… pero ni eso pude hacer bien – siente flojo el agarre sobre sus brazos, lo que lo hace depositar su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor -. Perdóname por ser el peor hermano del mundo.

Sherlock lo aparta de él y lleva sus manos a su rostro, Mycroft se siente evaluado mientras su hermano lo mueve con delicadeza hacía varias direcciones.

\- No mientes – le susurra tras unos segundos, su voz se quiebra y los brazos del moreno lo rodean con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, las lágrimas brotando sin cesar -. N-no quiero es-estar solo… no quiero vo-volver a caer así… Por favor, no me dejes so-solo…

Y entiende esa plegaría. Sabe que no va dirigida específicamente a él, sino a John. Esa persona que lo hizo salir de ese agujero de soledad en el que él mismo se había encerrado, evitando esto, el dolor de la perdida, el dolor de la decepción, el dolor de no saber del bienestar del otro, el dolor del querer hacer algo por ese otro y no tener los medios para lograrlo. Lo siente y lo sabe porque él mismo se siente así con Gregory, teme el perderlo, teme que algo le pase, teme jamás sentirlo cerca de él…

Sherlock se aferra más en su abrazo, como temiendo que desapareciera. En ese instante se promete jamás abandonar a su hermano. Ahora entiende lo que realmente significa la promesa que le hico hace tiempo cuando era más joven.

XXXV.

\- Intentaste el quitarte la vida – afirma con seriedad el policía esa noche en su cuarto. Puede sentir su enojo al enterarse de esas cosas por boca de alguien más y no por su pareja.

Sabe que ya no puede evitarlo más y que debe hablar de su vida con él. Le cuenta todo, desde que nació hasta que lo conoce. Sin omitir nada, sin guardar sus pensamientos. Desea que lo vea tal cual es, porque ya no puede cargar con tanto dolor él solo, ya no puede seguir fingiendo que nada le preocupa, que todo en su vida es perfecto y que todo lo hace feliz. Llora al soltar lo mucho que detesta ser ciego y no poder ver los colores que tanto ama, lo mucho que detesta que las personas lo vean con lastima cuando él puede hacer grandes cosas.

No es hasta que dice que hay días en los que no quisiera despertar cuando siente los brazos de su pareja rodeándolo. Los ansiaba y sabe que nunca lo soltaran.

Quiere permanecer así por siempre, pero el beso en su mejilla le indica que algo no va bien.

Lestrade se aparta y le dice que ahora es su turno de hablar de su vida. Le habla sobre su infancia en un pueblo, le habla del gran esfuerzo de sus padres por siempre darle lo mejor, de siempre darle todo su apoyo en sus decisiones y de toda la culpa que carga por ello mismo. Mycroft no entiende muchas de las palabras porque su pareja comienza a llorar. Le explica parte de su infancia y lo dolorosa que esta se volvió tras la muerte de su madre.

Y es en esa parte de la historia en la que Mycroft se aparta de Greg. No sabe cómo lo mira su pareja pero entiende que no es de la mejor manera. Gregory sigue relatando los hechos y entiende el motivo por el cual se vuelve policía, pero detesta la razón. Un día, cuando era niño, Gregory pide regresar a su casa tras una boda a la que su familia asistió, cuando iba camino al auto, un hombre drogado se acerca y los asalta, él intenta defender a sus padres pero lo golpean en la cabeza y queda inconsciente, su padre trata de hacer lo mismo, pero en el forcejeo su madre se interpone y resulta herida de gravedad, el asaltante no sabe qué hacer y golpea a su padre para después huir. Sabe que lo atrapan minutos después, la ambulancia los auxilia, pero para su madre ya era tarde.

La mano de Gregory sujeta la de Mycroft y comienza a acariciarlo. El pelirrojo siente el dolor y la pena en ese roce, intenta ocultar su rostro, pero la otra mano de su pareja lo detiene.

\- Se quién eres, Mycroft Holmes – le dice Gregory Lestrade y sus palabras suenan dulces, sin ninguna acusación -. Y no te culpo por lo que me hizo tu hermano…

» Ahora entiendo que no fui el único que sufrió tras ese atentado – algo en el corazón del pelirrojo se encoge y siente los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Cree no merecerlos, pero las caricias en el dorso de su mano le dicen lo contrario. Los dedos de Lestrade repiten una y otra vez la palabra "Te amo" y siente que no puede con tanta emoción dentro de sí.

\- ¿Significa que ahora me conoces lo suficiente? – murmura contra los labios del policía.

Greg suelta unas ligeras risas.

\- Significa que no quiero dejarte nunca – responde con una sonrisa sobre sus labios para luego volver a atacar los labios de su pareja.

Mycroft desea que aquello se cumpla.

XXXVI.

\- Tengamos un hijo – propone su pareja haciendo que se atragante con su propia saliva.

\- ¿Qué? – atina a decir tras recuperar la compostura.

Lo oye sonreír y sabe que va enserio.

\- Dije que tengamos un hijo – repite con simpleza, su voz sonando alegre.

\- Si, lo oí, no estoy sordo.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué dices? – indaga con gentileza.

Mycroft no puede evitar girar el rostro hacia el otro aun cuando no lo puede ver y le alza una ceja.

\- ¿No te es suficiente con Sherlock, después de estos tres años? – suelta con sarcasmo y obtiene las risas de su pareja.

\- Sherlock ya es un universitario… - alega.

\- Con el comportamiento de un niño de cinco años – rebate el político.

Oye las fuertes carcajadas de su pareja y no puede creer que ya tengan tanto tiempo viviendo como una familia en aquel departamento.

Pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer cuando lo conoció en aquel parque y se haya quedado prendado de su hermosa voz. Tampoco cree que juntos hayan pasado por tantas cosas, como el funeral de su madre, cosas pesadas del trabajo, la partida de John, la crisis de ambos hermanos, el cambio de Sherlock tras la llegada de las primeras cartas de John, la graduación de la primera licenciatura de Sherlock, el comienzo de la siguiente, el estallido de una guerra y el constante mal humor de su hermano. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no consideraba que todo llegara a ese punto.

Toma la mano de su pareja y siente que no podría seguir viviendo sin su calor y su compañía. Le sonríe sabiendo que Gregory ama verlo sonreír y, tras un ligero suspiro, no puede seguir negándose a lo que siempre quiso con este hombre.

\- De acuerdo – accede con seriedad y escucha las vivas que suelta el otro hombre -. Pero después de que nos casemos.

Y aquello sirve para callar a su pareja. Sabe que lo observa con estupefacción y le gustaría verlo, pero no puede más que sonreír con malicia ante aquello que acaba de hacer.

\- ¿Me estás…? – comienza la pregunta.

\- Cásate conmigo, Gregory – pide con firmeza, su mano apretando la del policía.

\- Cuando quieras, amor – acepta, alzando la voz.

Durante una semana no deja de sonreír como tonto.

XXXVII.

\- John – murmura Sherlock cuando suena el teléfono aquella tarde, cuatro años después de su partida.

Mycroft lo oye preocupado y sabe que su hermano nunca emplea ese tono ante cosas falsas. Lestrade toma la llamada y su silencio después del saludo no hace más que alterarlo. No sabe lo que ocurre, pero cree que algo en el rostro de su pareja le dice a su hermano que pasa algo malo. Oye los pasos de su hermano con velocidad, seguido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se pone de pie para buscar a su pareja para saber lo que ocurre, pero Lestrade se le adelanta. Lo sujeta con fuerza y sus manos van directo hacia las de él, las caricias le dicen todo pero necesita la confirmación de sus palabras.

\- Le han disparado a John durante la guerra – pronuncia con cuidado las palabras -. Está en estado crítico.

No lo piensa más y llama a su secretaria. Comienza a mover todas sus influencias para manejar la situación del joven John Watson. No necesita decirle nada a su pareja, puesto que este le dice que irá a buscar a Sherlock. Sabe dónde lo encontrará, pero aun así siente que se preocupa demasiado.

Sólo espera que no sea tarde.

XXXVIII.

Lestrade le informa que John lo consigue. Todo sale bien en la operación y sólo hace falta esperar que despierte para valorar los daños. Había recibido una bala que le había destrozado parte del hombro y había perdido mucha sangre. Por suerte habían intervenido rápido en su campamento y habían logrado estabilizarlo con todo lo que tenían a su alcance y al llegar al hospital fue tratado en cuanto llegó. No necesita preguntar sobre su hermano, sabe que este no se ha apartado de John desde que este llegó, aun cuando los doctores intentaron hacerlo.

La familia del muchacho le agradece su ayuda, quiere decir la verdad del porque lo hizo, pero su pareja le aprieta la mano. No es momento para hacerlo.

Las horas pasan y ninguno se aparta de la sala de espera contigua a la habitación de John. Sherlock sigue fiel al lado de John, en ningún momento se aparta, por eso es el primero en verlo despierto en mitad de la noche. Y, aunque no quiere parecer un curioso, no puede evitar escuchar las palabras de su hermano hacia John.

\- Te amo. Nunca vuelvas a dejarme, estúpido.

XXXIX.

No puede dejar de sonreír y se siente estúpido por eso. Pero no puede evitar el sentirse feliz por el día que es. Su boda con Lestrade no era cualquier día y amerita esa sonrisa bobalicona que se carga.

Arreglan algo pequeño, sólo para familiares y amigos. John está ahí, después de haber dejado de usar el cabestrillo y sabe que Sherlock no puede estar más feliz de tenerlo de vuelta a su lado, en donde él dice que puede protegerlo.

Una jueza es quien lleva a cabo la ceremonia. Ambos dicen sus votos y no puede evitar derramar una que otra lagrima ante las palabras de su pareja. Desea poder presenciar todo con su ojos, ver lo maravilloso que está su ahora esposo, pero acepta su vida, se conforma con estar a su lado y sentir su alegría a través de sus roces. Cuando la jueza los proclama como esposos, la gente aplaude y el beso de Lestrade no se hace esperar. Es tierno y sincero, lleno de todo ese sentimiento que siempre le demuestra. No quiere que su felicidad acabe.

XL.

\- ¿Una operación? – pregunta con extrañeza.

La respiración de su pareja parece irregular, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

\- Si – dice mientras respira con fuerza, suena entusiasmado -, me lo acaba de confirmar el médico. Eres candidato a una operación de la vista.

Mycroft suspira.

\- Mi ceguera no es tratable, querido, los médicos en su tiempo me lo confirmaron. Nunca podré ver – suelta con un deje de amargura, pero resignado.

\- Le expliqué tu condición al médico y me dijo que ahora es posible – toma su mano, insistiendo.

Mycroft siente como su corazón se llena de ternura ante la insistencia de su pareja. Nunca tuvo esperanza de volver a ver, se resignó por completo el día que sus padres le dieron la noticia. Por eso nunca buscó a nadie que le diera otra opinión.

\- S-sólo debes checarte… por favor – le pide energía.

\- No me quieres siendo ciego – afirma tras unos segundos.

\- ¡Claro que no! – se apresura a decir, aprieta su mano con más fuerza -. Sólo quiero que tengas algo que siempre quisiste tener.

» Te amo tal cual eres, Mycroft – prosigue con ternura, un beso es depositado sobre su mejilla -. Y porque te amo, quiero que tengas lo que siempre deseas.

Una sonrisa con toques de tristeza se apodera de la boca de Mycroft.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? – es la verdadera razón por la que duda. No porque se haya resignado, tampoco porque duda del amor de su pareja. Teme tener esperanza en algo de lo que no está seguro de que pueda ocurrir.

Como si leyera sus verdaderos miedos, Gregory toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo acuna, sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas y sus labios besando los suyos.

\- Funcionará – responde tras besarlo. No oye temor ni duda en aquella voz y decide creerle.

XLI.

\- ¿El cirujano dijo que era correcto que viajáramos después de la operación? – pregunta confundido Mycroft mientras el viento que entra por la ventanilla de auto le da de lleno sobre el rostro.

Oye las risas de su esposo y sabe que lo que hicieron no era lo correcto.

\- Solamente dijo que le llamáramos si algo raro ocurría – expone restándole importancia -. También dijo que debías de usar las gafas de sol en cuanto abrieras los ojos.

Mycroft la busca sobre sus piernas y las acaricia con algo de nostalgia. Recuerda cuando las comenzó a usar tras el accidente, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz que recibía y no captaba, haciendo que en ocasiones le doliera. Más después de un tiempo ya no los sintió necesarios, por lo que los desechó por completo.

El sonido del auto sobre el asfalto lo arrulla y se siente perdido ante el camino que su pareja sigue.

\- ¿Ahora si puedo saber a dónde me llevas? – vuelve a preguntar por cuarta vez.

\- ¿Ahora puedes dejar de ser tan curioso y de disfrutar del viaje? – le regresa la pregunta -. ¡Dios, ustedes los Holmes no dejan de hacer estúpidas preguntas!

Tras decir eso, suelta unas risas y decide hacer caso a su pareja. Las horas pasan y el auto se detiene en un lugar en el que Mycroft logra oír el aletear de los pájaros y el viento soplar con fuerza contra los árboles. Algo dentro de él lo hace sentir como si ya hubiera estado ahí, le parece familiar.

Su pareja lo ayuda a bajar y lo guía por un largo camino a pie. El sonido del agua al pasar junto con el cantar de unos pájaros hace que su corazón comience a latir con fuerza.

\- Gregory, ¿en dónde estamos? – pregunta con ansiedad. Las risas de su pareja lo sacan de quicio.

\- Quítate la venda y descúbrelo.

Mycroft se niega y el miedo lo vuelve a invadir. ¿Y si no funciona? No quiere llevarse una decepción tras aquella pequeña esperanza que se alberga dentro de él. No quiere que le duela, no quiere decepcionarse. Pero las manos de su pareja sobre sus hombros, regalándole un suave masaje, le hacen sentir un poco mejor.

\- Funcionará – pronuncia en su oído, para después ayudarle a quitarle la venda.

Mycroft aprieta los ojos, evitando ver. Es su pareja quien le pone las gafas para proteger sus ojos, para después llevar sus manos a su cintura, sin abandonar su puesto en la espalda.

\- Ábrelos – le vuelve a insistir Gregory y Mycroft obedece.

Lo primero que ve es el destello del sol que le hace volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, lastimándole la vista. Vuelve a intentarlo, poco a poco, mientras se cubre con su mano el exceso de luz. Los colores que a continuación ve le recuerdan a esa vista que una vez amó de niño. El lago, los árboles, las montañas… era el mismo prado que él visitó cuando era pequeño y su corazón dio un salto con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Es tan hermoso como lo recuerda y no puede evitar llorar. Esos colores que por tanto tiempo se lamentó no poder ver, ahora están frente a él, deleitándolo de nuevo. Se lleva sus manos a su boca y contiene un sollozo que lucha por escaparse.

\- ¿Funcionó? – pregunta al escucharlo llorar.

Mycroft se gira con rapidez y ve frente a él al hombre que es dueño de aquella voz de la que está enamorado. Su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza y las lágrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas, está feliz y quiere que él lo sepa.

Lleva sus manos hasta las mejillas del otro y comienza a acariciar toda la extensión de su cara. Gregory parece preocupado ante aquel gesto y por las lágrimas que está derramando, pero es cuando Mycroft se quita las gafas y le dedica una sonrisa que su semblante cambia.

\- Eres hermoso – susurra entre sollozos.

Y en verdad no miente. El rostro de Gregory junto a su grande sonrisa es la cosa más hermosa que ha visto y no quiere dejar de verla nunca. Lo amaba cuando sólo escuchaba su voz y lo ama ahora que lo puede ver y no quiere perderlo, jamás, de su vista.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Yo amé el escribirlo, sobre todo, quienes han leído otras cosas mías, recordarán que esta modalidad de escritura no es común en mi, pero que estoy empezando a experimentar con mis retos personales y siento que son buenas herramientas literarias que sirven para mejorar ciertos aspectos de las historias.

El título de esta historia fue unos de los más difíciles de obtener. En serio, nunca había cambiado tanto de un título como lo hice con esta historia. Siempre empiezan con uno, el cuales la base de todo, pero al final los cambio con uno acorde a todo lo que terminé escribiendo. Pero esta historia, comenzó con uno, le cambie a otro, y luego a otro, y luego a otro y así hasta llegar al punto en que el documento decía "Historia sin título" y ya hacían falta tres días para publicar .-. ... pero luego me puse a buscar entre todas las canciones que me gustaron y me ayudaron a inspirar a esta historia y fue cuando vi las letras de cada una y recordé porque las había escogido en primer lugar... Alter Bridge a sido un grupo que me ayudado en muchas etapas de mi vida, como tambien me a servido como inspiración para muchas de mis historias y dibujos. Y cuando escuche la versión acústica de esta canción... dije 'de aquí soy xD' ... así le colgué este título... Supongo que si siguen buscando canciones acústicas de este grupo, encontrarán muchas de las canciones que Greg tocaba en la guitarra xDDD

A lo mejor pareció algo muy oscura la historia y con un final muy fluff, pero todo lo que Mycroft vivió es algo muy normal en muchas familias, el que quieran resolver los pecados de la familia con uno de los hijos es una actitud que puede perjudicar mucho a los hijos, generandoles muchas cuestiones tales como el estrés, la ansiedad, las patologías de la personalidad, entre otras cosas.

Y, como siempre, mi sección educativa dentro de estas historias no puede faltar (ya empecé arriba, así que ¡que más da! xD):

Los accidentes cerebrovasculares suceden cuando se detiene, en alguna parte del cerebro, el flujo de la sangre, ya sea por algún trombo o por el ensanchamiento de algunos de los vasos sanguíneos. Esto se puede generar por diversos factores: por problemas de circulación, problemas de presión arterial alta, diabetes, colesterol alto, entre otros factores. Hay estudios que dicen que el estrés (uno de los causantes principales de los problemas de la presión) puede ser un factor importante para generar este tipo de accidentes. Los síntomas dependen del área del cerebro que sea afectada, pero entre los más comunes se encuentran: el cambio en la lucidez mental, problemas de visión (como disminución de la vista, visión doble, o ceguera total), audición, como dificultad para tragar, mareos, pérdida del equilibrio, problemas para caminar, debilidad muscular en rostro y otras extremidades, problemas para hablar, entre otros más. Y las consecuencias de estos problemas, si no se atienden a tiempo, pueden incluso llegar a la muerte; pero cuando son atendidos lo que puede generar es dificultades para realizar algunos movimientos del cuerpo, cegueras corticales, dificultad para hablar o para hacer conecciones de palabras y significantes como el de recordar algunas cosas. Por ello es recomendable que las personas a los que se les identifiquen algunos de estos síntomas deben de atenderse en la inmediatez. Hay en Facebook muchas imágenes o videos que sirven como promoción para la detección de estos accidentes cuando están ocurriendo en el instante. Les recomiendo que las busquen y las vean.

Bueno, supongo que es todo lo que hay que saber de la situación de Mycroft. Tal vez hice muy milagrosa su recuperación, pero las cegueras corticales o cegueras debido a accidentes cerebrovasculares no siempre pueden ser curadas (si mal no olvido mis clases de neuro), pero recuerden, es una historia, fantasía... Yo sólo trato de hacerlo lo más cercano a la realidad.

De mi parte sería todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como el yo de escribirlo. Agradezco de antemano sus Favs, Follows y sus Reviews y nos veremos después (una vez que me de chance de comentar todos los reviews que me han dejado en pasadas historias)

Saludos

Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
